The Day After
by michelle bently
Summary: What happens after? The day after Mac and Harm get together, the continues to all for the Mac and Harm fan fics.


Disclaimer: JAG and its characters dose not belong to me, I never said they did.

AN: This is like, the what-happens-after episode. And it's just something my friend and me thought about for fun so if you don't like it too bad.

Summary: What happens after? The day after Mac and Harm get together, the continues to all for the Mac and Harm fan fics.

E-mail: PLEASE send what you think, good, bad, stupid, anything to: [michalb@nite.org.il][1] thanks.

The Day After

By: Mary Roan and Sara Whittier

0630 Zulu

Mac's residence

Georgetown Washington

Mac woke up with a smile. No particular reason, just a feeling it's gonna be a good day.

O700 Zulu

Out side Harms residence

Harm stepped towards his car. Never had the city looked so clean and beautiful. The cold October air was refreshing. Definitely a good day, Harm thought.

0720 Zulu

JAG headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

As Mac stepped to the bullpen, a great smile rose upon her face. She wondered if she was actually shining or if she just felt like it. She started to walk towards her office ready to be buried in the last days paper work she had put off, but somehow she didn't seem to mind. On her way she bumped into PO Jason Tiner.

"Tiner"

"Yes ma'am?'

"Would you please tell Com. Rabb to step in my office as soon as he gets here?"

"Yes ma'am, anything else ma'am?"

Mac thought a second before answering him: "Yeah Tiner… have a nice day."

"Thank you ma'am said the PO confused.

0735 Zulu

JAG headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

When Harm stepped out of the lift PO Tiner jumped at him. Probably the admiral wants to see him, more correct yell at him. But all of this just didn't seem to matter today.

"Morning sir" started Tiner

"Morning, I assume that the admiral wants to see me." Said Harm not at all concerned.

"No sir, the Col."

Harm smiled a huge grin; he could have hugged him for this news. He started walking to Mac's office but then turned around and said to Tiner:

"Hey Tiner!"

"Yes sir?" the PO turned around to his call.

"Have a good day" said Harm and started walking again.

Tiner started to walk beck to his desk, the admirals cold attitude would get him beck on trek. 

0740 Zulu

Mac's office

JAG headquarters

"Hi" said Harm closing the office door behind him.

"Hi," said Mac smiling. "How's your day so far?"

"Pretty good. Although I can think of a few ways to make it even better."

"Oh, then I can leave the room…" said Mac teasing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." replied Harm a bit insulted. "Maybe I should leave the room?" now he was teasing her.

"Oh, come on. " she stepped closer and kissed him.

"We're could get in trouble if anyone sees us" he said looking behind him.

"You are such a wuss!" said Mac backing away from him.

"Oh yeah?" Harm asked almost whispering, as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah" answered Mac blushing.

"You sure?" Harm now stepped even closer.

Mac nodded while placing her arms around his neck. As they kissed, they thought to themselves. So far, definitely a good day.

Somehow Harm and Mac have lost all trek of time and the awareness to the outside world and all they could think of was one another.

"Mac have you seen Com. Rabb." said the admiral entering the office.

Harm and jumped of each other in shock.

"I guess you have." the admiral was clearly surprised but he still managed to keep a cool tone.

"When you're *_done_* I would like to see the two of you in my office." he said shutting the door behind him.

"Told you, we'd get in trouble." Harm said sounding like a ten-year-old.

"Told you, you are a wuss" reapplied Mac mimicking.

0748 Zulu

Admiral Chegwidden's office

JAG headquarters

After along pause the admiral started talking. " I can't say I'm surprised this happened. But I am surprised from your behavior. I must say that I expected more of you two. I believe in maintaining your personal life away from your work place, and there for I will not tolerate such conduct as I witnessed before. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed"

"Aye, aye sir."

And so exited two officers a Lt. Col. and a Com. Two JAG layers in their 30's acting like two school kids just been thrown out of the principal's office.

They giggled uncontrollably, and so as a shelter they ran to the lift. A slight giggle turned to laughter and the lift was luckily empty. After they stopped there was a strange silence.

"Told you, we'd get in trouble." said Harm.

After that comment there was another pause and after it another laughter. 

THE END.

This is a little pointless, I know. I have an idea for a fic, with an actual story line. I think I'll wait for the reviews before writing it.

   [1]: mailto:michalb@nite.org.il



End file.
